Springtime Comes
by AJ Katon
Summary: Spring has been known as the time of life and rebirth. A celebration of energy and...Youth? Well anyway, for one lone Shinobi Springtime never truly ends and as he goes through life he hopes others will enjoy it with him. The fact that most of them would be women never registered at first but... it's coming. Lee-centric.


Springtime Comes at Last

By

AJ Katon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the various x-over elements/characters that will be presented in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 1 Flexibility**

"Ah Yakumo-chan! It is wonderful to see you up so bright and early on this magnificent day!" Rock Lee, the 2nd Goken-Taijutsu master and Handsome Green Beast of Konoha (his words and soon a lot of people started thinking of him as such) said as he greeted his _Kohai_ (underclassman or junior).

Yakumo Kurama, the heiress of the formerly famed, but coming back up, Kurama clan and currently ranked Chunin of Konohagakure ran toward the Green clad Tokubetsu Jonin with a smile on her face. Just another day training under one of the many people that had inspired her to become the Kunoichi she is today.

Yakumo had been born with a frail and sickly body but like many that had been born into a ninja clan, she wanted to be one of the best and do her family proud. Unfortunately with the pressure of being one of the few in the Kurama clan with great potential for the Kurama Genjutsu Kekkai Genkai and her already weak body, things didn't work out like she had hoped and thus she was unable to join the Ninja Academy.

To counter this, the Sandaime Hokage had Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, take Yakumo under her wing and teach her all she needed to know to be a good Genjutsu Shinobi.

This also backfired, thanks to an unfortunate side effect of the Kurama clan Kekkai Genkai. In some of their children, there would be an Ido, a monster born from the mind that would wreak havoc on anyone it came across. It was thanks to this monster that Yakumo lost her parents and almost lost all hope of being a Shinobi.

Driven to despair and anger, Yakumo had set out to get revenge on Konohagakure for ruining her chances at what she wanted and Kurenai, her old teacher, who she felt had abandoned her and dealt the final blow on her dream career.

However thanks to a combination of people, Naruto Uzumaki, Kurenai, Team Eight, Sakura, and Yakumo's uncle Genrei, the attack was foiled and her Ido was exposed to have been the sole reason for all her pain and suffering.

And like anyone else who was confronted with something that only caused them harm, Yakumo destroyed it, releasing everyone from the fatal Genjutsus used and ending the mental monster of this generation.

After some reconciling with Kurenai and the rest of her family, Yakumo was told that when she was better, both mentally and physically, she would be tried again for the eligibility to become a Genin.

With newfound vigor and the support of her family and former sensei behind her, Yakumo set out to do just that.

Now we're here at present time, about four to five years later. She was a Chunin hoping to advance in rank soon and get her own Genin to teach one day.

"It's good to be training with you again Lee-sempai." the pale skinned Kunoichi said with a bow. "Please take good care of me."

"Hahaha, of course I will. Please do not worry and entrust your body to me." Lee replied in his Nice Guy pose tm, teeth shining like diamond.

_Oh don't worry. It's all yours_...The innocent looking Chunin thought with a small smirk that Lee didn't see.

Another thing that happened over the years was that Yakumo had gotten a chance to meet the one person she felt was an inspiration to her. She had heard that Lee was someone who couldn't use either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but thanks to his determination, hard work, and will to never give in even in the face of setbacks and sand using Nin crushing his arm and legs, he had been able to become a Master Taijutsu user and in his own words "a most splendid ninja".

It had been a bit rocky at first with Lee being...well Lee and the combination of both Lee and Gai was something that could level even Orochimaru in the levels of "creepy" and "something that you must run away from". But Yakumo's desire to get better and strengthen her body was stronger than her urge to run away when the Dynamic Entry Duo decided to get emotional.

And after spending more time with the boy with Thick Eyebrows and learning more about him...well it was safe to say that the Kurama Heiress became smitten with the boy that had been around a lot in her life. Despite the many setbacks, she felt like she was making good progress.

"Now let us begin with the customary stretches and warm-ups. Then we will begin our Taijutsu training!" Lee stated as he moved to stand by Yakumo.

So the two began their series of squats, push-ups, and sit-ups to prepare for their day of grueling physical activity. And no, not that activity, much to Yakumo's disappointment.

But she had a plan...

"Um Lee-senpai?"

"Yes, Yakumo-chan?" Lee asked pausing in his hundredth (or was it more) sit-up.

"I'm still getting used to stretches and fixing my flexibility since my body was very weak for a long time but lately I think my body's been freezing a bit when I try to go lower," Yakumo said with a small sheepish smile. "So I was wondering if you could give me a hand."

"No problem Yakumo-chan! I am always ready to help a comrade and friend!" Lee hopped to his feet and moved behind the brown haired Chunin. Kneeling behind her, Lee placed his arms over hers and got close as possible to her back. "Now then we will take it slow Yakumo-chan. I do not wish to hurt you by going too fast or too hard."

_Oh don't mind me, Senpai. I could go both ways..._

Oh Lee, you and your unknown sense of wordplay.

The next few minutes could only be described as heaven for the Kurama girl as she relished in the feel of the person she liked being so close to her. The feel of toned but not overly buff abs and chest muscles as they settled on her back. The warmth that could only be generated by two people that went past the personal space wall.

The scent of sweat that both she and he were generating under the warm sun.

Okay maybe that last part was embellishing a bit but this was the mind of a girl that had a boy on her mind so please excuse the writer if the words he generates are a off in any way.

However all good things came to an end and this one was triggered when Lee decided to take things further.

"You are very flexible Yakumo-chan!" Lee complimented the dazed girl in his respectful yet loud manner of speaking. "However we must continue pushing your body to its limits if you are to get better so I will attempt to push you farther than you've gone before! Are you ready Yakumo-chan?"

"Sure~. Fire awa~y." Yakumo was enjoying the moment too much to notice.

"Yosh! Here we go, Yakumo-chan." Lee prepared to push with all his might when-

"Lee-san!"

"Whoa!"

"Agh!"

Two voices cried out as they both experienced different amounts of pain.

Sakura Haruno had come to find Lee along with Neji and Tenten since they were to report to Tsunade for a mission with Sakura as the third teammate since Neji was the Jonin for the mission. The two Chunin and Jonin went towards the old team seven's training ground to look for Lee figuring that he would be there training with Yakumo again.

Now Lee was their friend and while he was a good person that you would want to have your back, there was also the general consensus that Lee would not be seen with a female in an intimate fashion. It was mostly for the eyebrows...and the jumpsuit...and the fact that Lee seemed hyper enough to rival Naruto.

But for the most part they had resigned themselves to never spotting the Maito Gai clone in any situation that could be taken out as a scene from the Icha Icha series.

So imagine their genuine shock and horror at finding Lee and Yakumo in a position fairly similar to the written word above, complete with sweat soaked faces and loose falling of Yakumo's shirt that while still covering up personal body parts still went off her shoulders. Poor Yakumo was just as shocked seeing the group before her while she and Lee were in their current position as well as annoyed that her training time was going to be cut.

All was quiet as no one knew exactly the right words to set the world to move again.

"Ah Tenten, Neji, Sakura-chan! Would you all like to join us in our Youthful exercise? I can take both Tenten and Sakura-chan at once if needed."

Bad move, Lee. Bad move.

Chapter 1 end

I'm giving this idea prompt one more try. I feel it may help with interaction later on in my writing. Plus I feel Lee needs more love and with the Manga ending…sometime in 2015?, I'd figure I'd try something.

Also ch.7 of Kyuutsuki is 95 percent done and should be out around Christmas. I just need to go over some last minute editing if the Naruto-Junky can't get it done on time.

Not much changed this chap. I like this one a lot and didn't feel the need to change it. Also my other Rock Lee fic is coming soon.

AJ Katon out.


End file.
